Day and Night
by Mara-SS
Summary: Twenty years after their mother's mysterious death, two sisters find themselved immersed in the world of Supernatural. Not Mary-Sue


*Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the fantastic characters created by . If I did, I would be rolling in a pile of money and I'm not.

A/N: This is a story me and one of friends came up with while in our hours of boredom. There are some things left unanswered but you will know what they are about in the next chapter which will be a flashback.

"Daigan, I think I'm gonna die" Layla whined as she doubled up in pain, her hand placed on her forehead trying to control the feeling of her brain being about to explode and pop out her ears.

It had been three hours since she had been in the same pain and for no apparent reason. Thing was, it didn't seem to be getting any better and Daigan apparently had absolutely no idea how to make it go away.

"Help me, I am sure I'm dying" she whined yet again causing Daigan to poke her cheek with her index finger, a confused expression on her face.

"No you're not…" Daigan told her sister as she started pacing nervously around the room "Maybe…I think…I'm so calling the doctor" she finished her sentence before running away from the room.

Reaching the phone that rested on the small table in the middle of the second floor hallway, Daigan dialed the doctor's number waiting for three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello, this is an emergency, I think my sister is dying…"Daigan stuttered on the phone trying to think of the right way to express herself.

"Ok, miss; calm down, can you describe the symptoms for me?"

"Symptoms? What am I, a doctor? If I was one I wouldn't be calling, RIGHT?" Daigan basically yelled causing her sister to whine louder from the other room probably trying to tall her to calm down her nerves, as usual.

"Okay, okay, can you give me your address?" the secretary answered noticeably freaked out.

"124 Bourbon Street"

"Sure, I'll have someone there in about an hour" she explained in an annoyingly calmed voice.

"AN HOUR? ARE YOU INSANE? MY SISTER CAN DIE IN A FUCKING HOUR?" Daigan yelled at the phone only to get a loud beep as an answer "Hello? Hello? Oh just awesome" she groaned hanging up.

Not even five minutes had passed when the door bell sound getting Daigan's attention.

"Is that the doctor?" Layla asked weakly, her head poking out of the bedroom door, her nose and eyes red.

"Yes…apparently their service is pretty quick" Daigan answered with a shrug as she walked down the stairs and opened the door only to see two suited men standing there.

"Hi, we are…" the tallest one of them started to talk.

"You must be doctors, right? Your service is really, really quick, thank you so much for being here. My sister is over here, follow me" Daigan ranted taking both of their wrists and pulling them up the stairs.

"What?" Sam mouthed to Dean as they reluctantly followed Daigan along the hallway. It was impossible for them to take care of a girl who, apparently, was about to die. Dean just looked at Sam and shrugged before turning to Daigan and speaking.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Dean Jacobs and he's Doctor Sam Faulkner"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Daigan dismissed as they approached the bedroom door where she stopped on her tracks and, releasing both wrists turned around to look at the tall one "Wait…your surname is Fuck-ner?" she asked, her face showing a hint of amusement.

"Apparently so" Sam mumbled through his teeth trying to give out a believable smile before turning to look at Dean with a death glare.

"Well, are we going to take a look at the patient?" Dean asked, somewhat thrilled by the idea "I am warning you, we must just have to take her clothes off but we are trained professionals so there will be no…is that your sister?" he asked looking at the terribly looking girl sprayed across the bed forming weird angles.

"Yes, she's the one and only. Believe, I'm used to her face" Daigan answered jokingly.

Layla, who was laying face down, her face half buried on a pillow, groaned in response "If I wasn't dying…" she threatened as Doctor Jacobs took her pulse.

"But you are dying" the doctor finished her sentence causing Layla to sit on the bed with one swift movement. Her eyes, which had been half closed, opened wide as she stared from what doctor to the other.

"I'm going to die? Oh my god I'm going to die!" Layla pretty much yelled before allowing herself to fall back on the bed.

Sam, who had been witnessing the whole scene, simply looked at Dean silently trying to tell him to do something. Of course, he had already noticed that the only thing the girl had was a cold that could be fixed with some hot lemon tea.

"Okay, Okay, ummm…girl, you sister is not going to die if she takes these" he quickly told Daigan who looked as if she was about to faint while taking a small, yellow, plastic tube from his jacket.

As soon as he finished saying this sentence, he was pulled away by Sam.

"Are you going to drug her?" Sam reproached in a whisper.

"Yes, and then her sister so that we can investigate" he explained coolly, apparently too comfortable with the idea.

"You've done this before, right?" Sam asked already trying to let his brother know that this wasn't the brightest of ideas. The girls had already seem their faces and, as soon as they woke up they would most probably call the police, thing that would give them yet one more reason to be taken to jail, again.

"Don't change the subject" Dean quickly pointed out struggling with her words at first.

As they were talking in the corner of the room, it all became clear to Daigan. Memories of what had happened last night hit her brain allowing her to remember everything that had taken part in the bar. So, they obviously weren't doctors. If that was so then, what were they doing here? The idea of serial killers and crazy stalkers ran through Daigan's brain making her momentarily scared. Yet, if any of those options were true, there was only one way to know.

"Doctor Jacobs" Daigan called out, getting the "doctor's" attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, an innocent expression on her face.

"Sure, sure" Dean answered before turning to Sam "You just make sure Rudolf the red nose reindeer takes these" he whispered before following Daigan out of the bedroom leaving Sam glancing from the pills of Layla not knowing exactly what to do next.

Daigan allowed Dean to follow her until she was certain they were at a safe distance from her sister's bedroom before turning around, her hands on the collar of his shirt, and pinned him against the wall.

"I know who you are…well, not literally, but I know you're not a doctor so what the fuck are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I think you are mistaking" Dean tried the best to go through with his story.

"Oh, really?" Daigan asked again bumping Dean's head with the wall "So you weren't at the bar yesterday when my sister was as drunk as hell and you obviously weren't the prick who was trying to take advantage of me, right?" she said, her lips curving up to form a smirk as she noticed the surprise in Dean's eyes.

"Again, you're mistaking" Dean answered trying his best to breathe "You wanna know why…miss, because I would never, no matter how drunk I was, try to take advantage of you. You're not my type" he spat getting a huff in response.

"What? As far as I'm concerned every girl is your type, hunny"

"No, you're not"

"Is that because I do have a brain?"

"Yeah, probably"

"Oh, so you're complimenting me now?"

"Maybe I am"

"You are?"

"Yes I am"

By this point, both of their voices were raised, probably being heard by Sam who was still deciding whether to give Layla the pills.

"You know what?" Daigan asked after a moment of silence, her tone audibly annoyed beyond comprehension. There was just something about Dean that struck a nerve.

"What?" Dean asked back.

"We should really have angry sex"

"Which room"

Two doors down, Layla drank a glass of water, the second one since she had taken those two white pills which were making her feel slightly dizzy and disoriented.

"Doctor…I'm dying" Layla mumbled, moving her head from side to side "The roof is spinning and you have two heads" she added while she laughed "That's so funny, you look like a good looking circus freak"

"Um…miss, you're not drying. Seriously you…you will feel better after this" Sam said as he stood besides her just hopelessly watching how the girl kept moving around the bed giggling "What's your name?" he asked, trying to see if she was even slightest bit conscious.

"Lay-laaaaa" Layla chanted as she rolled around in bed finally falling to the floor with a loud, dry noise "Ouch, that hurt" she whined moving her hand to her forehead "I think my head is broken…I'm dying!" the brunette yelled.

"Shh, shh, you're not dying" Sam said as he bent down to help her up. Just as he was doing so, a distant moan was heard. Furrowing his eyebrows, Sam looked down at Layla who currently had her eyes closed as she kept whispering that she was dying. "Did you hear that?" he asked the semi-conscious girl.

"Yeees, that's the sound of me dying" Layla mumbled as Sam picked her and placed her on the bed. Her eyes closed for a second before opening again, focusing on Sam's face.

"Am I in heaven?" she asked, her finger tapping his nose repeatedly as if trying to convince herself that he was real "Are you an angel? I liiiiiiike angels, yes" she slurred already having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Layla, I really think you should sleep" Sam suggested just seconds before Layla closed her eyes apparently falling into deep slumber. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Sam shook his head finally letting out a laugh.

It wasn't certain how much time had passed since Sam heard the sound of "Layla dying" when Daigan and Dean entered the room both of them too concerned in looking normal.

"She's not dying" Sam told Daigan as he stood up and walked towards them, his arms crossed in front of his chest "But already knew that, didn't you?"

"I…um…yes, of course. Dean over here was nice enough to give me a full view on things"

"Full view? I bet" Sam answered turning to Dean with a stern look on his eyes.

"Yes, she knows about us" Dean explained

"She knows about…"

"She knows we're not doctors, Sam." Dean interrupted his younger bother "And that we are FBI agents investigating about the mysterious deaths at Carter's house" he added trying to sound as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right, whatever he said"

Following Sam's words came a moment of silence, Sam looking from Daigan to Dean with a knowing expression on his face that was starting to make Daigan more than nervous. She knew, for a fact, that if the awkwardness continued she would probably just break into laughter thing that would only give her and Dean away so she needed to find a way out, quickly.

"Well… since my sister is not dying and she looks peacefully asleep I think I might just go to the kitchen…" she proposed before running out of the room.

"I should go with her too" Dean hurried "you have fun with Rudolf" he teased with a wink before also stepping out of the room.

"We're not really eating, are we?" Dean asked once he met Daigan on the stairs.

"Of course we aren't"


End file.
